Blade (MCU)
E-Boy Bat Blood Collector The Man in the Shadows Daywalker Switchblade Frank Blade|age = 42|DOB = May 26th, 1977|affiliation = New Avengers|status = Alive|movie = Blade The New Avengers Iron First (cameo) Blade: Legends The New Avengers: Secret Invasion The Punisher: Confidential The New Avengers: Reign of Galactus The New Avengers: The Demise |actor = }}Eric Brooks is a vampire-hunting vigilante. During his birth, his mother, Tara Brooks, died of an unknown infection, which was due to having her blood feasted on by vampire Deacon Frost. He had inherited certain enzymes from Frost's own bite, such as quasi-vampiric abilities, superhuman/natural senses and longevity. His long-lost father Lucas Cross was supposedly killed after an encounter with Frost, therefore, Eric was looked after and taken in by his uncle Robert Brooks, who was vampire hunter himself. Throughout his childhood and teen years, Robert had taught Eric about the history of vampires, while being under the apprenticeship of Abraham Whistler, who taught him how to use combat strategies and defense against them. He had become fond and formidable at knife and dagger combat, which inspired his Abraham had given him the nickname Blade, much to Eric's liking of the nickname, followed by him taking it as his codename. Personality Blade is known to be a stoic anti-hero who is highly determined to rid the Earth of vampires, he is ann almost-complete emotionless hunter, a sharp warrior who almost doesn't show anything of his thoughts or feelings, he is always concentrated on his personal crusade, which he lives as a mission, and everything that comes after it. Just like his mentor Abraham Whistler, Blade holds a deep grudge against vampires, mainly because of his mother when she was killed by Deacon Frost and being half-vampire, he has an unquenchable thirst for blood which caused him major problems in his youth. Despite his cold personality, Blade is not without a heart; he is caring, respectful and altruist to those he is close with. Blade is known to be a lone-wolf type as he completes his missions alone and dislikes using sidekicks, with the only exception of his working as a member of the New Avengers. Much to his annoyance of Spider-Man's naivete, he has learned to accept him as not only his leader, but just as a boy striving to learn more, which provokes Blade into being obligated to protect him. Powers and Abilities Powers Human-Vampire Hybrid Physiology: Blade is a hybrid, half-human and half-vampire, he has all the powers of the latter's; such as superhuman strength, durability, stamina, speed, senses, an accelerated healing factor, immunity to diseases, illnesses and sickness. But he has none of his kind's weaknesses. * Super Senses: Blade's sense of sight, smell and hearing are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. He is capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Blade's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds that an ordinary human cannot and to be able to hear sounds an ordinary human can, but at greater distances. * Super Strength: Blade possesses the strength of a vampire, equivalent to that of 10 men. He has displayed the strength to lift, throw and handle others with great ease, and can significantly harm others with the power of his strikes. Through years of rigorous training and experience, his strength has evolved beyond the limits of typical vampires. * Super Speed: Blade is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Given his proficiency in combat, it can also be assumed that his reflexes are similarly heightened. * Super Agility: Blade's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He has shown to be extremely agile, being able to perform complex flips and leaps across inhuman distances without showing any signs of difficulty or discomfort. * Super Stamina: Blade's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Super Durability: Like traditional vampires, Blade is highly resilient to most forms of physical damage. He is able to leap from several stories without showing any signs of discomfort, can receive mutiple gunshots and stabbings, and endure multiple powerful blows from other vampires and continue to function without hindrance. * Healing Factor: Blade, like full vampires, possesses advanced regenerative capabilities that allows him to regenerate from fatal wounds at a much faster pace than normal humans. Like vampires, he is also capable of limb regeneration, aside from the head. Though it will take several hours for his lost body parts to regrow. * (Vampiric) Immunity: Due to him being a human-vampire hybrid, Blade is immune to ultraviolet radiation/sunlight, garlic and silver, also; his accelerated healing factor makes him immune to all types of diseases, illnesses and sickness. However, Blade still has a vampire's thirst for blood. * Longevity: Due to his accelerated healing factor; Blade ages far slower than a normal human. Abilities * Master Combatant/Martial Artist: Blade is an incredibly skilled master hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, having reached a level of mastery in Jiu Jitsu, Capoeira, Kung Fu, Karate, Wrestling and Kickboxing. He also knows how to use allmost every martial arts weapon in existence, which he mixes seamlessly to form his own fighting style. * Weapons Proficiency: Blade is practically proficient in every form of weaponry known to man. His particular specialty is the use of edged weapons. He is a master in the use of small bladed weapons and can hurl knives with great accuracy. Blade also has great skill with firearms, including both automatic and semi-automatic, which he often modifies to fire hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets. Attires * First Vampire Hunter Outfit: This outfit consists of a black leather trenchcoat, a black buttoned shirt, black leather gloves, black tactical pants and black tactical boots, along with black shades. * First Avengers Outfit: This outfit consists of a black tactical vest with the Avengers emblem on the left chest side, with gray leather straps, along with gray tactical gloves, a gray utility belt, black tactical pants and black tactical boots with gray linings, along with black shades. * Second Vampire Hunter Outfit: This outfit is based off his Undead Again costume from the comics. * Frank Blade Disguise: This outfit consists of black shades, an olive green trenchcoat, a white button up shirt, a black belt with light blue jeans and black chelsea boots. This outfit is based off his classic/original outfit from the comics. * Second Avengers Outfit: This outfit is a black and navy blue variant of his first Avengers outfit. * Third Vampire Hunter Outfit: This outfit consists of a black leather jacket, a dark gray t-shirt, black utility gloves, black tactical pants and black tactical boots, along with black shades. * Third Avengers Outfit: This outfit is a black and dark red variant of his first Avengers outfit, except with a black leather trenchcoat, with black shades. * Fourth Avengers Outfit: This outfit consists of a gray tactical vest, a black t-shirt, black utiltiy gloves, a gray utility belt, black tactical pants and black tactical boots, with black shades. Category:Vampires Category:Dhampir Category:Hunters Category:Assassins Category:Americans Category:Heroes Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters